


Before the speech

by Aintrio



Series: Underage Sex [6]
Category: Batman - All Media Types, Gotham Academy (Comics)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-20
Updated: 2016-05-20
Packaged: 2018-06-09 14:53:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 255
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6911674
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aintrio/pseuds/Aintrio
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>如果Damian要在哥谭学院的新学期以新生代表身份发言——</p>
            </blockquote>





	Before the speech

**-Before the speech-**

 

“在新学期的生活之中，各位都应该严谨的处理好……”

Hammer校长正站在礼堂的台上，用他平静到过分催眠的声音做着演说。这通常只是走走形式，所以内容也仅仅是一些会从你的左耳贯穿到右耳，然后彻底消失无踪的东西。可以肯定几乎没有人在认真听。他锐利的双眼当然能看到某些学生在底下打瞌睡，不过这并不妨碍他的演说正常进行。

反正那些学生之后一定会得到应有的处罚。

 

——新学期的开始总是伴随着诸如此类的全校活动，伴随着校长的催眠演说，一边打着哈欠一边竭力告诉自己别睡着。

但对于此时身处后台的Damian来说——不是的。

酒红色的天鹅绒幕布所隔开的仿佛是两个完全不同的世界。

“Drake……”

细微的低吟悄悄滑出Damian的嘴角，几乎是情不自禁的。他的手掌正抵着Tim的胸膛，与那紧实的肌肉相贴，入手是一片令人脸红心跳的火热。不出预料，那薄薄的衬衫布料根本挡不住Tim的温度。Damian一缩手却又立刻被Tim抓住手腕，他难得的强势让Damian发出一声微恼的呻吟。

早在几分钟前被Tim压住的瞬间，Damian就知道事情会变得一发不可收拾。

该死，他作为新生代表的演说将会在十分钟之后开始，而Drake根本没有放过他的打算。

Damian的身后是一架黑色的三角钢琴，紧紧挨着厚实的幕布。而在那块遮挡一切的天鹅绒之后，则是站在演讲台前的Hammer校长和哥谭学院全校的学生，教师，甚至职工。目前的状况简直可以说糟糕透顶……此时Hammer校长的演说仍在继续。

“嘘，别发出声音。”Tim轻声命令道，语气温柔地不可思议。在昏暗光线下那双蓝眼睛依旧深邃迷人，他知道这小家伙喜欢他漂亮的眼睛，因为Damian正与他深情对视。Tim噙着笑，不紧不慢地活动正深陷于Damian体内的两根手指，极尽所能的放缓扩张的力道。他可不想让这小鬼痛得尖叫，至少今天不。

说实话，被Drake压在钢琴上用手指操的感觉有点微妙，但说不上讨厌，也许还称得上舒服……光裸的腰和臀与钢琴的表面紧紧相贴，冰冷光滑的触感让他的身体止不住的微微颤抖，不过确实挺舒服的，他想。Drake手下的节奏在加快，这让他的呼吸也变得愈发紊乱，Damian意识到自己丧失了身体的主控权仅仅是在半秒之内。他们之间的火热仿佛连带着四周的空气也变得粘稠而暧昧。Damian的双腿毫无顾忌地大开，此时松松垮垮的校裤早已被褪到小腿处。

Tim空闲的那只手顺着Damian的腰线一路往下摸索，他的触摸经过Damian的腹肌，经过小腹，留下一串属于他的痕迹，最后停在了大腿根部。他的手掌覆上Damian硬而滚烫的勃起，轻轻地揉捏，那尚处于发育期的形状可爱的让他根本不愿放手。Tim感受着对方的小可爱在自己手里越来越硬，终是忍不住发出了轻笑，而这引起了身下人异常敏感的反应。

“你笑什么！”

Damian的语气带着羞恼，如果Drake是在嘲笑他——

“没什么，只是没想到原来你也能这么可爱。”Tim回想起曾经与他初见时的场景，对比眼前的美好光景，嘴角忍不住勾起戏谑的弧度。他低头与Damian拉近距离，鼻尖相抵，呼吸相闻，呼出的热气拂上男孩红透了的小脸。在Damian还没能皱眉怒视他之前，Tim示意他噤声，然后闭上眼，轻轻地吻住他柔软的嘴唇。舌尖顶入Damian的嘴，那甜蜜清凉的味道瞬间在口腔中弥漫，他猜小家伙刚吃过薄荷糖，味道好闻极了。

“你……唔……”

喘息和呻吟都在交换唾液的过程中变得破碎而间断，反抗的念头在那几乎夺走他呼吸能力的热吻中烟消云散，Damian想都没想就乖乖闭上了眼。

直到Tim放过他被吻得微微红肿的嘴唇，他都是晕晕乎乎的状态，而Tim没有给他任何缓冲的时间。毫无防备的，他猛地抽出了先前在小男孩体内肆意侵犯的两根手指，这引得Damian的身子激烈地一颤，情不自禁地弓起脊背。在他能尖叫出声之前，Tim用手捂住了他的嘴，让它化作了一声闷哼，然后才安抚似的捏了捏他紧绷的小屁股。

Damian在终于反应过来的瞬间‘啪’地打开了Tim的手，胸膛上下起伏喘着粗气，却仍不忘放狠话。

“我迟早要杀了你，Drake。”

“嘘，安静。”Tim突然皱了皱眉，眼神颇为不安地看向幕布的方向——毫无征兆的，Hammer校长的演说停下了。

这让Damian心下一惊，校长之后做演说的可是他。

“时间不够了，Dra——你……唔……”

还不等Damian想起身结束这一切，Tim用力扣住了他的手腕压过他头顶，不顾身下人不满地扭动，他握住自己的欲望抵住了Damian的后穴，随之而来的是招呼也不打的深入。与手指截然不同的粗壮进入的瞬间Damian几乎要叫出声，然后所有人都有可能听到，鉴于校长的演说已告一段落……但他咬紧牙关强行制止了这一情况的发生。

Tim和他一样喘着粗气，细密的薄汗布满他的额头和鼻尖，他轻声安抚道，“别担心，他的演说还远没有结束。”说着，他再一次低下头，任由细碎的亲吻落在Damian的额头，鼻梁，脖颈……最后停在了锁骨。他把脑袋埋进Damian的肩窝，嗅着男孩身上熟悉而好闻的味道。

“快点，Drake，快点动……”

急切的低吟传进Tim的耳朵，仿佛染上哭腔似的紧迫，撩拨着本就处在理智边缘的Tim绷紧的神经。

Damian打开的双腿在颤抖，在发软，微红的膝盖更是直接宣布缴械投降。忍耐快要到达极限，从下腹部窜上来的燥热感和体内异物的入侵几乎要烧断他的神经，再一次，他催促道，“快点操我！Drake！你他妈还在等什么！”

“嘘，放松点。”Tim小声安抚道。即使做过充分的扩张，那饥渴的小穴仍然大幅度地一收一缩，紧咬着他的阴茎，而男孩体内的紧致和灼热简直要让他陷入疯狂。Damian小小的身躯承受着他一次又一次猛烈的撞击，四周突然安静下来，只能听到两人交合处噗嗤噗哧的闷响。

令人不安的寂静没有持续太久，很快，台上的演说再度开始。

Tim能清楚地听到内容，他知道Hammer校长的演说结尾将至。但他并不需要为此担心，因为很显然他们的高潮也即将来临。Damian努力地咬住嘴唇阻止自己发出任何声音，压抑的闷哼让Tim感到颇为心疼。而回应Damian的是Tim更加深入的挺进。小男孩的双手紧紧揪着Tim的衬衫，用力之深，Tim甚至有点担心会不会被他揪坏。

他毫不留情地操着身下那饥渴的小家伙，随着节奏越来越快，两人的喘息也愈发激烈。Tim用尽全力做最后的冲刺，让每一次撞击都直达Damian最敏感的深处。一阵脊椎过电般的酥麻过后，两人几乎是同时释放，Tim没有忍住就这样全部射在了他体内。而Damian则在Tim的手中完全释放。

在短暂的十几秒大脑空白后，呼吸逐渐平缓的Damian抬眼看向Tim，后者正面带微笑的舔掉他手掌上沾着的浓稠白液，男孩不由得小脸一热。

——Timothy·死变态·Drake·Wayne。

“怎么了？没力气自己起来吗？”

“闭嘴，Drake。”Damian瞪了他一眼，从钢琴上坐起身，然而仅仅是稍稍动一下，后面溢满的精液就不住地往外流淌，滴滴答答地弄脏了原本一尘不染的钢琴，他不满地皱眉，抱怨道，“啧，看你干得好事。下次你最好记得带套。”

“我以为你不喜欢我戴套。”Tim挑眉面露无奈的笑，走上前弯下身用手指替他做清出工作。

“学会分场合，Drake，别总是提醒我你有多蠢。”Damian允许他清理完才一脸嫌弃的推开他，然后跳下钢琴穿上校服的裤子，尽管经过刚才的一切变得有点皱巴巴，但应该还不至于那么明显。

Damian整了整乱糟糟的头发，走向幕布，伸手准备去拉，而在那之前他回过头留下一句，“该到我的演讲了，还有别忘了把钢琴擦干净。”

Tim耸耸肩，“当然，不用你说。”

 

——“现在，有请新生代表。”

Damian清了清嗓子，站在他身后的Tim轻拍了下他敏感的小屁股，“去吧，可别忘词了。”

回头怒瞪他一眼，Damian强忍住立刻揍他一顿的冲动。在两次深呼吸之后，Damian平静地拉开幕布走向演讲台。

 

**-END-**

 


End file.
